最後の最後
by azuwaa
Summary: Dia mencintaimu. "Dia membenciku." Jalinan yang sama saling melingkar hingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk mendengar kenyataannya. ShibaKimi, ADULT CONTENT INSIDE


最後の最後

Akhirnya Akhir

 **WARNING:**  
R20 (padahal castingnya masih 17...)  
BL  
Explicit(yet implicit) Content  
Anticlimax  
ShibaKimi

* * *

 _"I can't tell you what it really is"  
"I can only tell you what it feels like"_

Kau tidak tahu, apa yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuimu.

 _"And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe"_  
 _"I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight"_

Pertanyaan yang kerap terbesit di dalam benakmu itu kini sedang berada dalam puncak kejayaannya.

 _"As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight"  
"High off her love, drunk from her hate"_

Karena kepalamu bekerja lebih lamban dibandingkan insting dan tubuhmu.

 _"It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate"  
"And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me"_

Ketika pertanyaan itu datang menghampiri, kau tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Mungkin bisa, jika kau coba hibur dirimu dengan kalimat seperti "aku dan dia memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, semua yang kita lakukan hanyalah sesuatu yang entah mengapa bisa terjadi", namun itu malah makin menyakitkan hatimu. Mungkin bisa, kau coba tipu dirimu dengan jawaban "ini hanyalah sesuatu yang kasual", namun _sesuatu yang kasual_ itu tak mungkin membuat jantungmu berdegup marah. Kau sudah tahu, kau yang paling paham jika dirimu menyukai pemuda bermata almond itu. Tapi kau bukan peramal apalagi cenayang; kau tak bisa menebak rasa hatinya. Hei, suara di dalam benakmu berkata. Bukankah ia membiarkanmu menjamahnya? Bukankah ia memperbolehkanmu melihat sisi lainnya berulang kali? Bukankah ia tak pernah menolakmu, bahkan ia tak malu menunjukkan hasratnya untukmu?

Kau tanyakan sekali lagi kepada dirimu sendiri.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu dengannya?"

Jawab: karena kau mencintainya. Kau coba putar balik pertanyaan itu.

"Mengapa ia melakukannya denganku?"

Pemuda keras kepala yang pemarah dan kasar itu.

Apalagi kalau bukan suka?

Ia menyukaimu.

Kau sebenarnya tahu kalau ia menyukaimu, kalau pertanyaan yang terus berputar di dalam kepalamu itu adalah satu-satunya yang bertindak sebagai apa yang tak henti membuatmu meragu; bukan dirinya apalagi dirimu.

Kalau kau pikir sebenarnya kau tak benar-benar tahu apakah ia mencintaimu atau membencimu (yang mana kau baca itu sebagai kemungkinan bahwa ia mencintai orang lain).

 _"She fucking hates me and I love it"_

" _Nee-chan_ ," keningmu mengernyit menghadap gadis berkacamata yang tengah bersantai di atas sofa. "Matikan lagunya. Musik yang payah."

* * *

Satu minggu lagi adalah musim ujian. Mereka memang sudah bekerja kelompok di rumahmu, namun kau merasa perlu tambahan waktu. Usui, kakak kelas sekaligus wakil kapten tim klub sepakbolamu, meminta pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk mengajarkanmu—secara privat, _lagi_ , sama seperti ujian-ujian sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, pemuda itu mengernyit sebagai tanda protes.

Tapi bibirnya tidak bicara apa-apa dan Usui berpura-pura seolah tidak melihat ekspresi keberatannya. Toh pemuda setinggi 173cm itu tidak akan berani menolak jika itu Usui yang meminta. Kalau kau, sih, memasang lagak tak peduli dan menggosok belakang kepala. Menunggu mata abu yang berkilat menatap padamu. Menunggu pandang bertemu. Menunggu suara serak itu berbisik pelan setelah Usui meninggalkanmu berdua dengannya.

"Kapan aku bisa ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak perlu, sekarang saja."

Kau tahu takkan ada orang yang datang ke ruang klub ketika semua kegiatan diliburkan kecuali Usui yang mengeluarkan ancaman agar pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mendengarkannya. Kunci pintu ditinggalkan di atas kursi panjang, sinar jingga yang menyibak tirai jendela, dua bibir yang berpagutan. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darimu itu sedikit berontak dengan mendorong dadamu, tapi kau remas tubuhnya, kau perdalam galianmu, tak kau sisakan ruang napas untuk dirinya. Ia lunglai, hampir jatuh ke kursi yang ada di dekatmu namun kau menangkap pinggangnya. Menatapmu dengan kilat yang sama, dengan pipi kemerahan dan napas yang memburu. Senada denganmu.

"Hentikan, Kiichi."

Kau sudah berulang kali mendengar namamu keluar dari bibirnya, namun hatimu tak jua tenang. Sejak kapan? Yang jelas bukan sejak awal. Entah sejak kapan kau merasa senang tiap kali mendengarnya memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Bukan, bukan lagi karena kau bangga dipanggil dengan nama Kiichi yang sama dengan orang terkenal itu; tapi rasanya sangat spesial dan mendebarkan hati. Begitu saja.

"Kali terakhir untuk minggu ini, aku janji."

"Kau kira aku percaya janji yang dikeluarkan oleh orang semacam dirimu?" jemarinya meraba sejenak dan mengambil kunci ruang klub, "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kalau kali ini kau tidak benar-benar belajar maka aku akan berkata langsung kepada Usui- _senpai_ -"

"Kalau kau bukannya mengajariku namun malah berhubungan seksual denganku?"

"KIICHI!"

Ia berteriak, masih seperti sajak di telingamu. Yang jelas, lebih berirama dan anggun daripada lagu yang selalu didengarkan kakakmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau raih kunci yang ada di tangannya, ia seolah tak melakukan perlawanan berarti padamu. Berjalan menuju pintu yang lalu kau kunci rapat-rapat.

Berbalik dan menatapnya kembali dengan binar yang tak kalah jingga dengan langit senja di luar sana.

"Aku bilang sekarang, ya sekarang."

Bibirnya berisik memanggil namamu, tapi kau tahu saja, tak terbesit rasa menolak sedikitpun dari sana. Berulang kali kau lakukan dan kau sudah hafal caranya. Membuka kancing dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang satunya lagi membuka gespernya, risletingnya, kancing celananya, menggenggam nya dan membuat napasnya tertahan beberapa saat. Katup yang terbuka mencari udara itupun langsung kau bungkam seluruhnya. Kali ini giliran gespermu, dan jari tangan kananmu yang beralih mendongakkan kepalanya.

Basah. Hangat. Baik di bibirmu maupun di tanganmu. Baik dirinya maupun dirimu. Dada yang berdentum dan kepala yang panas, entah mengapa setiap tetes dari bibir nya terasa begitu manis untukmu.

Kau jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang dari kayu itu, mengabaikan keluhan sakit dan beranjak menyusuri lehernya. Ia tarik rambut merah kecokelatan milikmu. Lebih terasa seperti bentuk posesif daripada penolakan, menurutmu.

"Tutup dulu jendelanya—jendelanya belum ditutup."

Tuh, 'kan?

Kau bangkit menuju jendela, menguncinya rapat-rapat dan menutupnya dengan tirai. Kau tak bisa menghidupkan lampu atau akan ada seseorang yang tahu jika di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun ini, ada kau, dan satu pemuda yang lain. Pemuda yang menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Yang peluhnya mulai keluar dari pori-pori. Yang mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak seolah menyimpan cadangan takut-takut nanti ia hanya sempat mengeluarkan napas terpatah namun tak ada waktu untuk menariknya lagi.

"Kiichi—Kiichi, tu—"

"Berisik," kau jawab lenguhannya, "Aku juga sudah tidak sabar."

Tangan panas yang menggenggam pergelanganmu itu makin menancap dengan kuku-kukunya. "Bangsat. Aku mau bilang kalau kau belum pakai kon—hei, Kiichi, kau bawa, 'kan? Aku selalu bilang padamu untuk bawa. Awas kalau lupa."

Ya, ya, jika ada hal yang paling sering ia katakan selain umpatan dan makian padamu, itu adalah kalimat _'jangan lupa bawa'_ miliknya. Terburu-buru kau balikkan tasmu, memuntahkan semua isi di dalamnya; buku tulis, pensil, pulpen, dompet, sebotol pelumas yang hampir habis dan kotak kondom berwarna biru. Kau buka bungkus itu, kau kerdikkan bahumu dan kau lempar karton tanpa isi tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. _Strike_. Mungkin selain sepak bola, kau juga punya bakat di _baseball_ sebagai _pitcher_?

"Aku bawa. Tapi habis."

Membela sedikit tanpa tahu kalau pertanyaan _'mengapa kau tak mengecek isinya terlebih dahulu?'_ bisa membungkam bibirmu rapat-rapat.

Pemuda yang seolah mencoba mengatur napasnya itu kini menggeritkan gigi. Jarimu berjalan, menelusuri setiap jengkal kulitnya dimulai dari betis hingga ke paha. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kedua bola mata abu itu tertutup sempurna. Ingin rasanya kau kecup dua bola mata itu, berbisik di telinganya apa boleh kau meminta-seperti yang biasa kau lakukan; memaksakan kehendakmu hingga akhirnya ia penuhi semua keinginanmu seperti sekarang ini.

" _Fuck you,_ " desahnya pelan; sebuah jawaban dari tanya yang belum sempat kau utarakan. Sebagaimana kau dan dirimu yang gemar menginterpretasikan sesuatu sesuai yang kau inginkan, bisik seraknya itu adalah izin juga karena sudah membuatnya persetan atas logika.

Tumitnya kau angkat melewati bahumu. Ia mendecih, kau tak suka decihannya; tapi selama itu bukan penolakan maka kau tak akan berhenti.

 _Ia secinta itu padamu._

Tapi kau juga tidak mau bertanya apa ia benar-benar tidak menginginkanmu.

Jadi kau masuk saja dan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Tercekat. Suara napas yang tercekat terdengar, seolah kerongkongannya terlalu sempit untuk ia mencari udara setelah hidungnya tak lagi dapat berfungsi. Kau bisa melihat kristalnya yang membelalak ketika ia menggigit lengannya kuat-kuat. Bukan hanya dia yang sakit, kau juga sakit; sesuatu yang dilakukan tanpa ada persiapan yang benar-benar mapan memang pasti terasa sakit.

Persetan saja.

Sedikit dorongan dan ia kembali merintih. Kau bukan orang yang sabar. Pertama kali kau melakukan ini dengannya pun, sesuatu yang 'tanpa dipikirkan, langsung terjadi saja' itu adalah ketika kau hanya berdua dengannya di rumahmu sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Ia yang niat awalnya mengajarimu. Wajahnya yang mengerut karena menemukan kotak kaset yang belum kau sembunyikan; teriakan marah kalau kau malah asyik menonton porno daripada membuka buku pelajaran.

Sesuatu yang kebetulan memang hampir mustahil, namun pada akhirnya memang hanya kebetulan lah yang bisa menuntunmu ke perilaku setelahnya. Sikumu yang menyentuh remote TV, kepalanya yang membentur remote pemutar DVD dan me _rewind_ apa yang baru saja kau tonton. Suara desah yang keras dan seksi menggema di dalam kamarmu. Ia panik, ia memerah; ia cari remote yang sekarang menyembunyikan diri entah di mana.

Lalu, entah mengapa, hati dan pikiranmu untuk pertama kalinya bergerak seirama. Saling setuju dan menimpali pendapat bahwa kesempatan yang ada di depan matamu hanya ada satu kali seumur hidup, kalau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, terjadilah; yang akan kau lakukan hanyalah mencoba peruntunganmu.

Kau menyentuhnya. Menawarkannya. Menguasai dirinya untukmu. Merasakan apa yang tak pernah kau kira akan jadi kali pertamamu, dan itu adalah dengannya.

Hal yang sebenarnya tak kau sangka akan benar-benar terjadi seperti yang dirimu inginkan.

Kalau dirinya langsung menerimamu tanpa penolakan yang berarti.

Sesuatu yang terus kau lakukan hingga saat ini.

"Kiichi bangsat-" panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau kerjapkan matamu, melihat dua bola mata abu yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Giginya menggerit. Rambut hitam kelam yang tergerai di kursi kayu terlihat sedikit bergerak setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya mendekat denganmu. "Gerak, bodoh. Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja? Sialan. Cepat selesaikan."

Jadi kau bergerak. Siapa peduli, kan, soal air mata dan rintihnya? Bahkan ia sendiri masabodo. Ia yang meminta padamu. Lagipula, kalau ia tak merasa hal yang sama denganmu, kau takkan merasa sesuatu yang keras menekan perutmu. Wajahnya takkan memerah dan desahnya takkan keluar meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya sekuat mungkin. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, ia bisa saja mendorongmu, menghajarmu, menggigitmu hingga mati dan ia takkan pernah menyesali perbuatannya; tapi ia tak melakukannya.

Mustahil jika ia mau melakukan ini sementara ia membencimu.

Ia menyukaimu.

 _Kali kesekian ribu kau yakinkan dirimu sendiri._

"Kiichi!", panggilnya parau ketika kau percepat tempomu. Kau juga ingin menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin sebelum malam menjelang, apalagi, ternyata mendengar desah yang ditahan rapat-rapat terasa kurang menyenangkan. Kau ingin pulang, membawanya bersamamu dan lanjut mencintai tubuhnya hingga desah itu terdengar makin halus bagaikan desir angin. Rasa yang kau sentuh ketika melumat isi dalam bibirnya biasanya hanyalah rasa manis saja, tapi kali ini lidahmu mengecap sensasi yang bercampur dengan asinnya air mata, atau darah yang keluar dari gigitanmu. Ia memaksamu mendekat dengannya, genggaman kuat di seragam sekolahmu itu benar-benar merupakan sebuah kepuasan untukmu.

 _Membuatmu berpikir kalau ia menginginkanmu._

Kau tinggalkan bekas biru di lehernya, lupa atas kehendakmu untuk berhenti bersikap seolah ia adalah milikmu.

 _Seperti anjing yang tak pernah berhenti ingin menandai setiap jengkal tanah kekuasaannya._

Ia bisikkan namamu dan kau dekap kuat tubuhnya yang melengkung.

Napas yang menderu.

Keringat yang menetes.

Air mata yang mengalir.

Kau sentuh pipinya, betapa kau sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat ingin tahu, mengapa kau terus melakukan hal ini dengannya.

Oh, kau tahu mengapa, itu karena kau cinta padanya. Tapi kau tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini denganmu.

 _Kembali lupa untuk kesekian kalinya, bahwa ia juga mencintaimu._

Pemuda yang sebenarnya tak manis sama sekali ini.

"Kimishita..."

"Cepat bangkit dan pergi sana."

Kali ini perintahnya benar-benar seperti sebuah penolakan. Kau pisahkan tubuhmu dengannya, membersihkan dirimu dengan tisu yang ada di ruang klub dan merapikan bajumu. Ia masih di tempatnya, bangkit dengan hati-hati setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas. Jemari itu bergerak mengelus tiap helainya ke belakang dan meremasnya kuat-kuat seolah ia tengah berpikir keras atau, mungkin, memang terlalu sakit saja sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Kau katakan apa yang tercetus di dalam kepalamu saat itu.

"Kau mau aku minta supirku mengantarmu ke rumah?"

"HAAH?"

Lihat reaksinya itu. Padahal kau hanya mencoba untuk sedikit perhatian.

"Tinggalkan kuncinya di lubang pintu. Aku yang akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Padahal kau tidak bemaksud untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi matanya berkilat dan suara serak itu seolah bergema di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi sana!"

Kau banting pintu klub kuat-kuat dan mengurungkan niatmu untuk membantunya. Benar-benar tidak manis sedikitpun. Kau berpikir lekat-lekat, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Kimishita Atsushi, pemuda bernomor punggung 10 dengan tinggi 19cm lebih pendek darimu. Kasar, pemarah, selalu mengataimu bodoh dan dungu, satu-satunya yang bisa kau sukai dari dirinya hanyalah kemampuannya bermain bola dan dirinya yang pekerja keras. Juga mungkin, senyum simpul yang terkadang melengkung di raut wajahnya, yang kerap kali menimbulkan pandangan empuk nan sendu. Atau, suara kasar yang diam-diam melembut, berganti dengan nasihat-nasihat yang menandai bahwa ia benar-benar memperhatikanmu.

Entah kau tak pandai menghitung atau tak ingin mengakui, tapi sedikit bagian dari hal yang belum semua disebutkan itu sebenarnya lebih dari satu-soal mengapa kau jatuh hati padanya.

 _Pria baik selalu jatuh cinta pada keindahan dan kesempurnaan._

 _Kau sendiri tak tahu tentang hal ini, tapi sebenarnya, bagi dirimu, Kimishita adalah wujud dari hal tak sempurna yang paling mendekati sempurna di dunia ini._

* * *

Tipe gadis idealmu adalah seorang yang berkulit halus dengan _tone_ putih kekuningan, pinggang kecil dan bokong _plus_ dada yang besar. Bibir tebal yang seksi dan mata besar yang bersinar. Suara serak manja menggoda, apalagi ketika mendesah; memohon agar dirimu terus mematri jejakmu di dalam tubuhnya. Gadis baik-baik yang cerdas namun nakal dan liar ketika ia berdua denganmu. Bukan seorang yang kasar dan pemarah. Yang kacamatanya membuat dirinya terlihat makin sok, yang tidak manis sama sekali; dengan kulit sawo matang yang terasa kasar tiap kali kau menyentuhnya. Jangan bicarakan soal dada dan bokong, bahkan tubuh itu tak ada lekuknya sama sekali. **DATAR.**

Ehm.

Sebenarnya kau sangat, sangat ingin punya pacar. Kau bisa membanggakannya di depan teman satu klubmu atau bahkan orang tuamu, kalau dirimu dan dirinya adalah pasangan serasi, kalau diam-diam kau juga masih punya satu atau dua gadis yang lain—hei, seperti itulah kehidupan orang populer, kan? Anggota klub sepakbola termasyhur yang entah kenapa lebih banyak pemuda _single_ nya itu pasti benar-benar akan iri.

Lalu kau tatap pemuda berkacamata bingkai biru di sebelahmu, ia asyik membaca novel yang dibelikan oleh orang tuamu—yang tak pernah kau baca sama sekali. Kau pandangi dirinya. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya kasar. Posturnya lurus dan sedikit padat hasil olahraga sepak bola nya sejak kecil. Sama sekali bukan tipemu, sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan seorang gadis. Lalu mengapa kau melakukan ini dengannya? Dengan si nomor punggung 10 yang pemarah itu, si miskin berselera fashion buruk? Di antara milyaran orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus dengannya?

 _Dijawab lagi, apalagi kalau bukan karena kau suka padanya?_

Sesungguhnya, mengakui bahwa kau menyukainya adalah hal terberat yang sudah kau lakukan seumur 16 tahun kau hidup di dunia ini. Kau tak ingin ingat masa ketika ide gila itu tercetus begitu saja di dalam kepalamu dan kau tak memberikan penolakan sedikitpun terhadapnya. Memangnya, seorang Ooshiba Kiichi pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Tidak. Termasuk dalam mencintai seorang laki-laki yang sudah berada di sampingmu ketika kau duduk di sekolah menengah. Mengakuinya saja yang susah, mencari alasan mengapa kau jatuh hati padanya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

 _Mungkin karena ia jago bermain bola._

Mungkin karena ia selalu ada di sisimu.

 _Mungkin karena ia perhatian padamu._

Mungkin karena ia bisa sebanding denganmu.

 _Mungkin karena kata bernama cinta bisa terjadi begitu saja tanpa perlu ada api dan asap._

Apalagi ketika kau ragu apakah ia juga balik mencintaimu.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan soal yang kuberikan daripada bengong terus, Kiichi bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bengong!" refleks kau menjawab, renunganmu itu buyar seluruhnya. "lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak perlu bagus dalam akademik, 'kan? Sudah diputuskan kalau aku akan ada di jalur olahraga, masuk timnas Jepang dan menjadi ketuanya! Lalu memenangkan piala dunia! Setelah itu aku akan menjadi Presiden di Jepang!"

"Si besar kepala ini… Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan hal semacam itu? Takdir? Dewa? Jalan pintas untuk sukses-baik dalam olahraga maupun politik-adalah otak yang pintar!"

"Teori semacam itu cuma kau yang punya, tahu!"

"KAU—" ia bangkit mencengkeram kerahmu. Kau balas cengkeramannya, kau balas tatapan marahnya, kau balas emosi yang meluap dari dirinya.

Kalau wajah kalian terlalu dekat dan yang lebih dulu kau lakukan ternyata adalah mengecupnya.

Tinjuannya mendarat di pipimu. Urat yang muncul di keningnya, kau tahu ia benar-benar marah padamu.

Atau mungkin cuma malu. Lihat saja, pipinya yang memerah itu…

 _Manis._

Ia mendorong dadamu. "Sudah cukup, aku selesai. Belajar sendiri sana. Aku keluar dari sini."

"Tunggu. Aku belum memecahkan soal ini."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, si bodoh ini!"

"Kenapa begitu buru-buru? Hari belum malam," kau ambil pensilmu, menatap soal matematika yang kau pikir bisa diselesaikan dengan memasukkan rumus yang baru saja ia beritahu kepadamu. Ya ampun, padahal kau saja bisa lupa berapa hasil dari 2x2. "Kau bisa makan malam di sini. Hari ini sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Bukan sushi kotakan supermarket, yang jelas."

Umpan terbaik adalah makanan mewah. Kau lirik wajahnya, ia tengah mengulum bibir dengan semburat merah di pipi dan kening mengkerut. Meremas kedua tangannya, menunjukkan gestur yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Kau pikir, umpanmu bekerja sukses.

"Sial... sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

Kau pikir.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau kira kau bisa minta aku menyimpan beberapa untukmu, aku takkan melakukannya, booodooooh."

"Ch," decihan keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis, kau bisa lihat jika sebenarnya ia ingin memakan umpanmu. Apa yang membuatnya bersikeras untuk meninggalkan rumahmu sebelum hari menjelang malam? Biasanya juga ia akan pulang setelah jam sembilan atau keesokan harinya. Kau juga sudah berjanji untuk tak menyentuhnya dulu minggu ini—janji yang sebenarnya belum tentu bisa kau tepati, mengingat instingmu bergerak jauh lebih awal daripada kepalamu.

 _Habisnya, satu-satunya cara bagimu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau ia mencintaimu adalah dengan bercinta, sih._

"Cepat selesaikan, aku harus segera pergi."

Kau letakkan pensilmu, sedikit kesal atas tuntutannya. "Aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja sekarang."

"Kimishita!" teriakmu bangkit mengikutinya yang langsung menyambar tas dan pergi keluar dari rumahmu. Kau mengejarnya, bertemu dengan kakakmu yang menyapanya sebelum akhirnya menabrakmu.

"Saaakiiiit! Hei—adik bodoh ini! Kalau di lorong jangan lari! Aduuh... sakit..."

Apa sebenarnya yang ia kejar? Apa yang tak ingin ia lewatkan? Apa yang membuatnya menolakmu? Apa yang membuatnya berlari ke pelukan entah apa yang ia hampiri itu? Apa? Apa? Apa? Hatimu penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Ooshiba Kiichi. Kau adalah pemuda yang selalu berteriak dengan mantap bahwa dirimu adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi dalam masalah cinta, kau hanyalah anak ayam yang baru menetas. Angka nol yang terus berputar dalam kalut dan pikiran negatifmu tanpa tahu bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan dirimu sendiri.

 _"She fucking hates me and I love it"_

" _Nee-chan_ , sudah kubilang berhenti memutar lagu itu!"

* * *

Esoknya, tanpa ragu kau langsung berjalan menuju lorong anak kelas tiga. Dengan langkah yang besar dan cepat, dengan muka ditekuk penuh amarah yang ditahan sejak semalam kau berpikir panjang hingga kurang tidur. Bisikan yang terdengar di telingamu, soal kau adalah Ooshiba Kiichi si anak kelas dua setinggi 191cm yang merupakan _Center Forward_ klub sepakbola Seiseki, si jenius olahraga dengan semangat membara di lapangan, orang yang paling sering menyerang dan ambisius dalam mencetak gol. Calon kapten ketika Mizuki lulus nanti. Telingamu panas, hanya saja kali ini rasa bangga yang muncul di benakmu tertutup sempurna dengan bara api.

Kau buka pintu kelas dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh ke arahmu. Termasuk Mizuki yang tengah asyik memakan roti melonnya, mengangkat tangan dan melambai-lambai padamu. Pipinya penuh dengan roti manis dan terdapat remahan di sudut bibirnya.

Kau berdiri tepat di depannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menggebrak meja kayu itu. Mendekatkan wajahmu pada pemuda berusia satu tahun di atasmu, yang seharusnya kau hormati. Tapi memangnya kau peduli? Kadang rasa marahmu itu kau kedepankan jauh di atas logika dan moralmu.

"Kapten," sedikit berbisik, berkebalikan dengan hantaman tangan di meja kelas yang sudah terlanjur menarik semua mata kepadamu. "Kemarin Kimishita ke rumahmu?"

Mengangguk sambil masih mengunyah makan siangnya. Ia terlalu santai, darahmu sedikit mendidih.

"Kenapa Kapten tidak belajar dengan Usui- _senpai_ saja? Kimishita 'kan tugasnya mengajariku?"

"Kimishita lebih mudah dimengerti."

"Usui- _senpai_ jauh lebih mudah dimengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau minta tutor dengan Usui saja."

Kalau saja rasa hormat itu tidak menahanmu, sudah kau tarik kerah pemuda yang berkulit sawo matang. Kau tahu, kau sangat tahu, yang bisa membuat Kimishita menolak ajakanmu perihal makanan enak pasti cuma pemuda ini, yang selalu ia dahulukan baik dalam lapangan maupun dalam hal apapun.

Sudah sejak lama kau menaruh curiga padanya—pada Kimishita, kalau pemuda gelandang-penyerang itu jatuh hati kepada kapten klub sepak bola kalian. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu. Itu seharusnya bukan urusanmu. Terserah padanya menyukai siapa, menaruh hati pada siapa, toh selama permainannya di lapangan tidak terganggu, tidak akan ada masalah yang bisa terjadi.

Tapi entah kenapa kau tak bisa pura-pura acuh lagi. Terutama soal nyeri di dalam dadamu itu, sungguh, kau benci rasa sakitnya dibanding andai kau harus mendapat luka di kepalamu.

"Kapten. Memangnya Kimishita bisa mengajarimu soal-soal kelas tiga? Kalau soal itu, Usui- _senpai_ pasti lebih mengerti, 'kan?"

"Tapi dia sendiri yang minta untuk mengajariku? Dan dia orang yang pintar. Hanya membaca sedikit, wuush, bzt bzt bzt, coret coret, bam! Selesai sudah soalnya."

Kimishita menawarkan diri mengajari orang bebal?

Haha, Mizuki pasti bercanda.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau belajar di rumahku, Kapten," kau kacakkan pinggangmu, "kami akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah."

Mengangguk, masih dengan isi mulut yang penuh. Mizuki seolah tak melihat rasa kesal di nada bicaramu—sebenarnya ia memang tidak melihatnya dan kau juga tak peduli akan hal itu. Kau berbalik, kembali ke kelasmu, duduk dengan kasarnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi bising dari meja yang tak sengaja tersenggol kaki. Suzuki menghampirimu dengan Satou di belakangnya dan menepuk bahumu pelan. Salah satu dari pemain reguler Seiseki itu tersenyum, rasa khawatir sedikit terpancar dari raut wajah lembutnya, meski riak muka Satou lebih mengesankan seperti ekspresi 'lihat, pangeran bayi kita tengah ngambek akan sesuatu'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kau kerucutkan bibirmu. Satou mengernyit, seolah ialah yang paling tahu tabiatmu.

"Ah, ini dia, mulai lagi. Taruhan deh; pasti soal Kimishita."

"Satou... Suzuki..." tersendat sedikit, "Kalian itu _mob_ yang spesial!"

Suzuki tertawa kecil, membalas peluk yang kau berikan padanya. Satou menghela napas dalam-dalam, menatap bangku Kimishita yang kosong-mungkin pemuda itu sedang makan sendirian di samping lapangan bola?

"Bahkan rasanya lebih tahu daripada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Tapi Kimishita membatalkan janji sepihak, membuatmu makin marah kepadanya. Kau remas rambutmu, menjerit histeris di dalam hati bagaimana semua tak berjalan sesuai yang kau mau untuk pertama kalinya (sebenarnya bukan) dan itu adalah soal Kimishita. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Lalu kali ini kau berjalan ke lorong anak kelas satu dan mengintip ke salah satu ruangan yang pintunya masih terbuka. Di sana terdapat tiga orang yang tengah asyik berkumpul mengitari meja, hingga akhirnya salah seorang di antaranya menyadari kehadiranmu.

"Ooshiba- _senpai_?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan pipi kemerahan lebih dulu mendapati kehadiranmu. Ia berdiri, berlari ke arahmu, menunduk sedikit. Hormat dan kikuk seperti biasanya. "Selamat sore! Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Hnn," bergumam, "aku ada perlu dengan Kazama."

"Kazama- _kun_!" ia menoleh memanggil pemuda yang berambut kuning sebahu, namun kau tepuk pundaknya. "Aku saja yang ke sana."

Kau duduk di kursi kosong yang mengelilingi dua meja. Di sisi kirimu ada Kazama, orang yang kau cari yang kini tengah menguap lebar sehabis bangun dari tidur sorenya, lalu Ubukata si manajer klub yang tengah menulis kosakata bahasa inggris beserta artinya dalam bahasa jepang di dalam buku catatan. Rajin sekali. Ubukata adalah orang yang pintar, Kazama pemalas namun nilainya selalu bagus, Tsukamoto—pemuda yang tadi menyapanya itu juga tidak buruk-buruk amat. Kenapa anak klub nya ini dipenuhi orang-orang pintar dan rajin, sih?

"Tsukamoto, minuman soda, ya!" teriak Kazama kepada Tsukamoto yang mengangguk di depan pintu.

"Aku susu _strawberry_ ," lanjut Ubukata.

"Aku juga," kau menimpali.

"Buat apa kau minum susu padahal kau sudah tinggi, _Kiichiman_ ," Kazama memainkan pulpen di atas meja, "dan kau, minum susu pun kau sudah bertakdir tepos, papan cuci."

Dengan gelak, Kazama menghindar dari lemparan penghapus oleh Ubukata. Gadis yang jarang-jarang mengikat kuncir satu rambutnya itu lanjut menekuni kerjaannya. Kau tatap Kazama, ia balas menatapmu balik, tersenyum lebar.

Sepertinya siap mempermainkanmu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau aku pikirkan, yang populer di klub setelah aku pasti kamu, 'kan?" ujarmu sedikit melebih-lebihkan kenyataan; padahal kau tahu tak mungkin ada yang lebih populer darimu. Kazama menarik bibirnya sedikit lebih lebar lagi. "Jadi aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Masalah cinta?"

"Haah?" kau kencangkan suaramu, sedikit kelabakan; "bukan, bukan soal itu! Tapi soal yang lain!"

Kazama merosot dari atas kursi. Ia pandangi kuku-kukunya, mulai mengetukkan jemari ramping itu di atas meja kelas. "Tanya saja, _Kiichiman_. Kau mau tahu apa dariku?"

"Katakan kalau kau punya seseorang," kau dekatkan wajahmu dengan wajah pemuda berwarna rambut pirang, tapi tidak mengecilkan volume suaramu. "kau melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya berulang kali."

"Pembicaraan macam apa ini!" Ubukata mengangkat bukunya, namun Kazama dengan cepat menangkap tangan itu. "Diam kau manajer payah, ini pembicaraan yang seru! Terus, terus?"

"Ini soal temanku ya," kau beralih, "Pasanganmu itu tidak menolakmu. Artinya dia menyukaimu, 'kan?"

" Hee. Begitu?"

"Iya. Tapi, kau juga curiga ia menyukai orang lain."

"Ooh? Kenapa?"

"Karena orang itu selalu didahulukan!" suaramu makin naik nadanya, teringat Kimishita dan Kapten tersayangnya itu-sebenarnya semua orang klub juga menyayanginya, tapi kau rasa, Kimishita memiliki kadar kasih yang jauh di atas kalian. _Bahkan jauh dari kadar kasihnya padamu;_ _jika memang ia turut mengasihimu_ _._ "karena dia selalu tersenyum dan mengalah dengan orang itu! Karena matanya bersinar dan pipinya memerah tiap kali bicara dengan orang itu! Gaaaah mengingatnya saja membuatku kesal!"

" _Kiichiman_ ," Kazama memilin ujung rambutnya. Ke dalam, ke luar, helai pirang yang halus itu bergerak dengan cantik. "kalau soal ini sih tak perlu tanya ke aku yang berpengalaman. Ubukata saja bisa menjawabnya."

"Memang dia mendengarnya?"

"Dengar, lah. Hei Ubukata, jawab, tuh."

Pipi Ubukata sedikit memerah. Ia mendehem, lanjut menulis kosakata yang sebelumnya sempat berhenti. Bukannya ia ingin menguping, toh kau nya saja yang tak bisa berbisik-bisik. "Menurutku sih, artinya dia suka pada orang itu. Yang selalu didahulukan itu, lho."

"Tapi dia mau berhub—"

"Mau atau terpaksa? Seorang gadis kadang tidak bisa memberontak ketika dipaksa oleh pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya," gadis itu bersungut-sungut, "kalau terpaksa, sebaiknya kau—temanmu itu segera berhenti memaksa dan membiarkan gadis itu bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ini bisa disebut kejahatan, tahu."

"Ckckck, kukira kau paham, tapi ternyata kau tidak ya, Ubukata," pemuda kelas satu SMA itu berdiri, merangkulmu yang memikirkan ujaran Ubukata. "Bukan itu _point_ nya! Kau melewatkan _point_ penting! Kalau, _Kiichiman_ ini—"

"Kubilang ini bukan soal aku!"

"—Temannya _Kiichiman_ ini suka pada 'gadis' itu! Coba kau pikirkan! _Sex buddy_ mana peduli dengan siapa pasangannya itu berhubungan? Satu atau dua _partner_ lain, tidak masalah! Tapi temannya _Kiichiman_ ini peduli. Dia cemburu lho?"

"Bisa saja itu bentuk posesif karena tidak ingin mainannya dimainkan orang, 'kan?"

"Ckckck Ubukata, Ubukata. Itu cinta, cinta! Apa rasa posesif akan membuatnya berpikir panjang sampai-sampai bertanya pada temannya sendiri," melirikmu, "dan membiarkan temannya itu bertanya kepada _junior_ nya? Dia bingung, Ubukata! Itu cinta! Yang bisa membangkitkan rasa bingung dan kalut hanya cinta. Bukan posesif!"

"Cinta ataupun tidak, kalau gadis itu terpaksa, harusnya ia hentikan aktivitas mereka, 'kan?"

"Makanya, _Kiichiman_!" pemuda itu meremas bahumu, "sebaiknya temanmu itu segera pastikan apa perasaan 'gadis' itu terhadapnya. Positif positif! Sehabis itu, traktir aku makan, ya?"

"K, kenapa aku? Sudah kubilang bukan aku, kan?"

Kazama berbisik di telingamu.

"Suaramu kemarin berisik banget lho dari dalam klub. Untung aku yang dengar, kalau yang lain, bahaya! Berhenti terpuruk dan jadilah laki-laki! Mana percaya dirimu? Bukannya kau yakin kalau semua orang akan bertekuk lutut padamu? Ya ya ya, tentu saja termasuk dia! Malah, _te-ru-ta-ma_ dia, lho! Kalau kau ragu, ya tanya saja langsung. Percaya padaku!"

Sial. Si brengsek satu ini… Harusnya kau sadar soal gelagat mencurigakan dan senyum lebarnya! Harusnya kau tahu, Ooshiba!

"Lagipula, Ubukata," Kazama menunjuk gadis berambut abu itu dengan penuh percaya diri. "Cinta pasti ada hubungannya dengan rasa posesif, lho!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" teriaknya ketika melihatmu berdiri di depan toko olahraga milik keluarganya. Kau menoleh, melihatnya yang baru pulang entah dari mana, membiarkanmu menunggu hingga kaki terasa pegal. Rasa kesal muncul tanpa bisa dielakkan. Dingin, serangga, nyamuk, baterai _handphone_ mu sudah hampir habis. Dia pikir dia siapa sih bisa membuatmu menunggu selama ini?

 _Orang yang kau cintai lah, apalagi?_

"Ke mana saja? Kau membuatku menunggu satu jam, tahu! Sudah membatalkan janji mengajariku, kukira kau tidak bisa meninggalkan toko rongsokmu ini tapi ternyata bukan, ya?"

"Apa kau bilang tadi!" ia maju dan menarik dasimu, "Si bangsat ini makin lama makin ngelunjak, hah!?"

Dia menantangmu beradu pekik? Siapa takut?

"Makanya jawab kau habis dari mana! Sepenting itu sampai-sampai kau membatalkan janji denganku? Kimishita jawab aku!"

"BERISIK! Kau mengganggu tetangga!"

"MAKANYA JAWAB A—"

Kau tarik kerah seragamnya, lalu kau melihat sesuatu yang menambah bara hatimu jauh lebih besar lagi.

Bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

Amarah di dalam hatimu diterpa angin kencang, melalap tiap sudut yang awalnya masih belum tersentuh panas api.

"KIMISHITA!" Suaramu makin keras lagi, kerongkonganmu sampai terasa sakit. "JAWAB AKU KAU HABIS DARIMANA!"

"KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, BRENGSEK!" ia menepis tanganmu, membuka _rolling door_ toko olahraganya. "Masuk sini! Jangan ganggu orang lain!"

Jadi kau masuk dan mendorongnya jauh, membanting _rolling door_ itu agar kembali terkunci dan menghampirinya yang mengaduh kesakitan. Kau tarik bajunya, sekuat mungkin sehingga kancingnya berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Menarik lehernya ke arah kiri dan menanam gigimu di tempat yang sudah berwarna merah tua sedalam mungkin. Sampai rasa asin darah menyentuh lidahmu. Sampai kau rasa bekas itu hilang dan kau gantikan dengan milikmu. Sampai-sampai rasanya kau tak akan pernah melepaskan gigitanmu andai bukan tangannya yang menarik rambutmu kuat-kuat berhasil menjauhkan kepalamu darinya.

"KIICHI SIALAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Kiichi!"

Tapi tanganmu bergerak sendiri. Salahkan semua pada instingmu, pada emosimu, pada amarahmu. Pada semua yang mempengaruhimu saat ini. Kau mencintainya, kau sangat mencintainya, tapi kau rasa ia tidak mencintaimu.

Mungkin ia bukanlah Kimishita milikmu seorang.

"Demi apapun Kiichi tenangkan dirimu! Kau-hei, Kiichi!"

"Diam!" teriakmu balik. Mana bisa kau jadi tenang kalau kepalamu penuh dengan rasa cemburu? Kau remas rambutmu. Kau gigit bibirmu. Kau benturkan kepalamu ke tembok. Melirik sedikit, melihatnya dengan baju yang hilang kancingnya, leher berdarah, celana yang sudah turun hingga ke lutut. Kau tahu saja, ia takut padamu. Atau mungkin marah karena kau tak lagi mengerti arti kilat berkaca-kaca yang menusukmu hingga ke jantung itu.

Padamu, ke jantungmu.

Asal saja, apa saja, cara lain melampiaskan sakit hatimu adalah dengan kata-kata dan tuduhan tak beralasan yang terbesit di dalam kepalamu.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Kapten?"

"Kiichi—"

"Aku tanya kau melakukannya dengan Kapten atau tidak!"

"Ya Tuhan bisakah kau berhenti berteriak!" ia menyentuh lehernya yang berdarah, meringis sedikit. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kapten. Dari mana pula kau dapat pemikiran macam itu?"

Dari mana, tanyanya? Hah!

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, Kimishita. Lehermu itu, heh, kau kira kau bisa menyembunyikannya dari semua orang tapi tidak denganku. Kalau bukan Kapten, siapa? Usui- _senpai_? Kazama? Kurusu? Nitobe? Suzuki? Satou? Tsukamoto? Inohara- _senpai_? Haibara- _senpai_? Ubu-"

"Sebutkan saja nama semua orang yang kau kenal dan aku hanya akan menjawabmu satu: tidak! Ya ampun, kau marah padaku atas sesuatu yang cuma kau pikirkan sendiri?" Ia merangkak ke arahmu, menarik dasimu, membenturkan kening dengan kening. Sakit dari hantaman tembok tadi terasa makin nyeri. "Kau menganggapku orang murahan yang memberikan diriku kepada siapa saja? Kau menganggapku seperti itu? KIICHI! JAWAB AKU! BANGSAT!"

Tentu saja kau tidak; tentu saja semua itu tuduhan tanpa alasan. Tapi otakmu baru mulai memproses penjelasannya padamu.

Jadi dia tidak?

Dia benar-benar tidak?

 _Dia mencintaimu?_

"Tapi lehermu?" bisikmu, menyentuh luka yang kau torehkan. Ia tepis tanganmu. Mukanya yang memerah kini makin pekat saja warnanya, melirik ujung jari-jarinya-apapun itu selama tidak bertatap pandang denganmu.

"Kau lupa yang kau lakukan sendiri dua hari yang lalu?"

"Hah?"

Satu-dua urat muncul di keningnya. "Kubilang ini kau yang melakukannya! Brengsek... kalau kau mau marah, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri! Sialan..."

Kau tidak ingat sama sekali; cemburu dan setan pembisik praduga negatif itu menghapus ingatanmu. Tapi jika memang kaulah pelakunya, maka kau sudah hampir membebankannya sesuatu yang seharusnya tak mengusikmu sama sekali. Namun tetap saja, perkataan Ubukata dan Kazama sore hari tadi begitu menghantuimu.

Kau mencintainya. Kau sudah tahu itu, bahkan otak bodohmu mampu memprosesnya secara sempurna. Demi apapun, Ooshiba, kau sangat mencintainya. Kalau kau bisa, kau ingin mengusap kepalanya tiap kali ia selesai bermain dengan estetika keindahan di lapangan bola. Ketika air matamu hampir mengalir kala ia mencetak gol yang sempurna. Debaran di dadamu yang makin naik presentasinya saat ia mempercayai dirimu dan memberikan operan padamu. Atau di luar lapangan, di mana kalian _saling mencintai_ dengan urat dan suara bising. Kau suka semuanya. Dirinya yang indah dan sempurna, mengajarimu dengan sabar, memberitahu titik lemahmu, menghiburmu dengan caranya, _orang yang paling tahu soal dirimu._ Semuanya. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dari dalam hingga luar. Sial, bahkan ia yang mengambil semua kali pertamamu. Debaran yang bahkan kali ini memanaskan darahmu hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Karena dirinya lah kau tak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Katakan..."

"Hah?"

 _Kau takut, namun kau sudah tak peduli lagi._

 _Sama seperti waktu itu._

"Katakan, Kimishita."

"Katakan apa, sih?"

Kau paksa buka lidahmu yang kelu.

"Katakan kalau kau suka padaku!"

Pemuda di depanmu mengernyit, entah kau bisa lihat semburat merah di pipinya atau tidak, tapi ia sedikit salah tingkah. "Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

"Aku bilang, katakan kalau kau suka padaku!"

"Makanya, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dia pikir ini tiba-tiba? Sesuatu yang sudah kau pikirkan selama entah berapa lama ini? Yang membuatmu berdiri di atas benang tipis, tak tahu harus mempercayai yang mana, tak tahu harus jalan terus atau jatuh saja ke jurang yang tak terlihat dasarnya?

Haha, lucu sekali. Kepalamu serasa mau meledak.

Ia menyukaimu. Ia menyukaimu. Kau katakan berulang kali kalau ia menyukaimu. Kembali mengingat semua yang sudah ia lakukan padamu, tubuhnya yang hangat dan cumbuannya yang panas.

Tahu darimana?

"Katakan! Katakan katakan katakan katakan katakaaaan! Katakan kau menyukaikuuuu!"

"Berisik!" ia melemparmu dengan sepatunya, "kau kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba memaksa, aku—"

"KATAKAN!"

Karena memaksa adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kau andalkan saat ini.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU! BODOH! KAU PUAS SEKARANG, HAH?"

Teriakannya menyadarkanmu, padahal ia juga berucap karena sudah lelah dengan semua tuntutanmu-tidak, Ooshiba, Kimishita berkata begitu karena dia memang menyukaimu. Entah, deh, yang jelas, rasanya hati dan kepalamu langsung jernih saat itu juga. Pikiranmu, kekhawatiranmu, panikmu, semua hilang tak berbekas.

Lalu timbul lagi. Kau yakin, kau tidak salah dengar?

"Apa tadi katamu?"

Ooshiba Kiichi, berhentilah pura-pura tuli! Ia memang suka padamu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mau melakukan ini denganmu. Mana mungkin ia membiarkanmu menjamahnya. Kau berpikir terlalu banyak, terlalu rumit, otak udangmu itu mana bisa mencari jawaban sendiri.

Ia suka padamu!

Kimishita Atsushi menyukai Ooshiba Kiichi!

"Jangan suruh aku mengulangnya lagi! A-"

Kau peluk tubuhnya. Ia mendorongmu sedikit, tapi kau pererat pelukanmu. Kau bisa rasa debaran jantungmu makin kencang denyutnya. Kini pikiranmu berpusat pada kata-kata Kazama.

 _"—Temannya Kiichiman ini suka pada 'gadis' itu!"_

Bukan, bukan yang itu. Yang itu sih kau juga sudah tahu.

" _Bukannya kau yakin kalau semua orang akan bertekuk lutut padamu? Ya ya ya, tentu saja termasuk dia!"_

Lalu, lanjutannya lagi?

" _Malah,_ te-ru-ta-ma _dia, lho!"_

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Seolah beban terangkat dari dadamu, dari punggungmu, dari kepalamu.

Kalau ada kata yang paling kau percaya di dunia ini maka itu adalah tiap bait yang keluar dari bibirnya; selain umpatan dan geraman yang ia lontarkan ketika ia marah padamu. Kimishita tak mungkin berbohong padamu, Ooshiba. Kalau ia bilang ia menyukaimu, artinya ia memang menyukaimu _dan itulah kenyataannya_. Kalau dirimu itu begitu kalut dan tak percaya diri perihal masalah cinta-bukan; jika itu adalah tentang Kimishita.

Kau takut, tiap kali membahas pemuda berambut hitam arang itu. Kau bukan pujangga yang puitis namun rasanya kau bisa menulis seribu puisi soal mengapa kau jatuh cinta padanya, jika kau biarkan dirimu terlarut dalam buaian asmara. Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya, jenis cintamu(nya) padanya(mu) terlalu manis hingga sakit rasanya.

Kalau harus pakai pengandaian, mungkin seperti bermain bola di tengah hujan. Kau benci basah tapi kau tetap turun ke lapangan karena di banding kebencianmu terhadap hujan; kau lebih cinta sepak bola.

"Kiichi—"

Kau kecup bibir kasar itu, menggigitnya sedikit, memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tak menolakmu, ia mendesah, menekan kepalamu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Mempertemukan lidah, menjelajahinya, mendecak tiap jengkal bibirnya.

Hangat dan manis.

"Kiichi—" ia panggil lagi namamu ketika kau lepaskan cumbuanmu, "kau janji minggu ini tidak akan lagi."

Kau menggerutu. "Aku bisa apa dengan tubuhku sendiri? Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya."

Kimishita memutar matanya. "Sudah kubilang aku tak percaya dengan ucapan orang semacammu," bangkit, membuka pintu belakang toko yang tersambung dengan rumahnya. "Kenapa diam saja? Cepat ke kamarku. Kau beruntung Ayah sedang tak ada di rumah."

Kau tak lagi bisa sabar, jadi kau tarik dirinya dan membuka pintu kamarnya cepat-cepat, menarik _futon_ yang dilipat rapi dan memaksa tubuh pemuda itu untuk segera duduk di atas _futon_ yang kau gelar asal-asalan. Kau cumbu dirinya lagi, lebih dalam lagi, hingga oksigen menipis di paru-paru. Dadamu berdebar kencang dan kau bisa rasa kalau pemuda di depanmu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Semua terasa seperti kali pertama.

Ia tutup wajahnya, membiarkanmu melakukan semua seperti yang kau suka—seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi kau berpikir. Jika tidak ada perubahan, maka kau dengannya akan sama seperti kau dengannya saat lalu.

Kau menyukainya, ia menyukaimu, kau harus lebih lembut lagi.

Lebih, lembut, lagi.

"Kau punya _lube_?"

"Hah? Bangs-Kiichi, jangan bilang kau tidak bawa!?"

Ya mana kau bawa? Toh awalnya kau ingin menepati janji untuk tidak menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Lotion_?"

"Mana aku punya benda semacam itu."

Kau putar otakmu. "Minyak zaitun...?"

"Ch… kalau minyak goreng, ada di dapur."

Kau sadar jika kalian berdua sama-sama tidak bisa diandalkan. "...kalau begitu sabun saja, mungkin bisa. Kita ke kamar mandi dulu—"

"Tunggu, apa-apaan sih?" ia tepis tanganmu yang menarik lengannya, "kau bicara soal apa?"

Kau diam sejenak, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Habisnya, sakit, kan? Tiap kali aku masuk tanpa mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu? Aku juga tidak bawa kondom, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kalau harus keluar dan membelinya... jadi setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan ini."

"Kau bicara apa!" _volume_ suara itu terdengar sedikit naik dari biasanya, "jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan, kubunuh kau! Aku tak perlu perhatian dan rasa kasihanmu. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kiichi bodoh! Sejak kapan kau bisa memaksa dirimu melakukan sesuatu hanya karena soal aku? Aku paling benci dikasihani!"

"Tapi aku memang ingin melakukan ini! Aku ingin kau juga merasakannya! Kumohon, Kimishita. Buat aku merasa kalau yang menikmati hubungan ini bukan hanya aku!"

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau ucapkan..." ia mendesah pelan, mengurut keningnya. "Selama ini kau tak pernah melakukan hal itu."

Maksudnya adalah: kau dan dirimu yang selalu menggebu-gebu tiap kali meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa ia juga menyukaimu.

"Maka itu, biarkan aku melakukan ini sekarang. Kumohon."

Ia mendecih, menyuruhmu melakukan apa yang kau suka. Jadi kau tersenyum, menggendongnya, membiarkannya memberontak karena tidak mengira kalau kau akan melakukan hal memalukan semacam ini namun kau terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sempit.

Tidak seperti bayanganmu.

"Kalau sesempit ini, mana bisa... bayangan seks di dalam _bathtub_ ku... bahkan kau tak punya _bathtub_..."

"Oh… Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan!" ia menjambak rambut merahmu. Kau berbalik, mengabaikan omelannya, kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan merebahkannya di atas _futon_. "Akhirnya belangmu nampak juga, ya? Setelah sesumbar, pada akhirnya selangkanganmu itu jauh leb—ng-?!"

Reaksinya terhadap sentuhanmu. Kau jarang menyentuhnya, kau tahu itu. Kau juga tahu kau tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk merilekskan tubuh seseorang, jadi kau lakukan secara asal saja, dengan cara yang membuatmu berpikir, mungkin, dengan begini-begitu, ia akan merasa nyaman. Selama ini juga begitu. Tapi baru kali ini kau berusaha agar ia bisa bersandar dan merintih padamu.

Tapi ia cuma mengaduh saja dari tadi.

Kau masukkan jarimu lebih dalam lagi, mengusap dinding dalamnya. Kalau kau melakukan ini, rasanya tubuhnya juga ikut bergerak sendiri, memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya namun kau kira ini adalah tempat terbaik di dalam dirinya; hal yang perlu kau hapal untuk turut menyenangkannya.

Tempat yang membuatnya melonjak sebelum akhirnya mencakar pundakmu.

"Apa ini..."

Desahnya pelan.

"Kh, apa-apaan..."

Satu usapan lagi dan ia kembali menghentak.

"Brengsek-hentikan ini! Sudah hentikan-aku tidak bisa lagi."

Lagi.

"Kiichi-! kubilang hentikan!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti?"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia tak mau membalas pandangmu. "Si bodoh ini... hentikan tanganmu itu dan, dan, dan—"

Tidak bermaksud menggoda, kau hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Dan?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, bodoh!"

Wajahnya merah sekali. Manis, manis, manis. Kau tarik tanganmu dan kau lebarkan tubuhnya. Jemari yang menutupi wajah itu kau singkirkan, kau kecup, kau genggam kuat-kuat. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa di tiap gesekan antara kulit dan kulit, napas dan napas, detak jantung yang berpadu.

"Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu."

Napasnya tesendat. Mata abu itu membelalak sebelum akhirnya ditutup dengan kedua katupnya.

Kau kecup keningnya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, lalu menanam dirimu lebih dalam lagi.

"Hng!"

Lebih dalam lagi hingga akhirnya kau merasa berada di ujungnya. Kau tarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan dada yang kembang-kempis itu memelan sejenak, lalu kau sentuh bibirnya. Katup yang berulang kali kau kecup dan kau lumat isi dalamnya. Kalau sentuhan yang terasa di ujung jarimu itu terasa panas bagai api tak terlihat.

"Jangan tutup matamu, lihat aku."

"Apa-apaan..." kini semburat itu melebar hingga ke telinga, "hentikan perilakumu... aku merasa janggal."

"Kalau aku, aku merasa luar biasa."

Kau bergerak, pelan, menahan dirimu yang memaksa untuk langsung menghajarnya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Ia tak merintih, ia menahan napas; mencengkeram kemejamu, menatapmu dengan mata berair. Keningnya yang menyatu seolah meminta untuk kau kecup dan kau kasihi. Aah, Kimishita, Kimishita-betapa kau sangat menyayanginya dan ingin ia menjadi milikmu seorang.

Andai saja kau punya kosakata yang lebih banyak maka kau bisa berumpama perihal rasamu dengan hal-hal dan frasa yang indah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kiichi. Aku tidak bisa—berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti ini."

Kau sentuh dirinya.

"Berhenti cobai aku."

Kau kecup telinganya.

"Lakukan seperti kau yang biasanya, Kiichi. Jangan perlakukan aku dengan lembut; aku tidak pernah memintanya."

Tapi kau mulai percaya kalau ia menyukaimu. Setidaknya biarkan kali ini menjadi yang 'pertama', baik untuk dirimu maupun dirinya. Kau harap, rasa itu bisa kau sampaikan dengan dari tubuhmu. Dari bisik desahmu, dari sentuhan yang kau daratkan di kulitnya.

Sumpah, lain kali kau akan sering membuka kamus dan berdiksi lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi terkadang, yang _simple_ itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Ng-?!"

Ia peluk tubuhmu kuat-kuat. Kau bisa rasakan hangat di perut dan dadamu; bersamaan dengan napasnya yang memburu, berirama di telingamu. Tubuhnya yang meremasmu kuat-kuat hingga kau rasa ingin mengaduh; sekaligus memohon padamu untuk bergerak lebih banyak lagi, yah, setidaknya begitu yang kau baca.

"Kimishita, kau—"

"DIAM!" ia memerah malu. "Diam, jangan mengatakannya! Sumpah demi apapun jangan mengatakannya! Sial... kh..."

Kembali bersembunyi di balik lengannya.

"Bangsat..."

Ah... manis.

Manis manis manis. Kau menyukainya. Tak manis pun kau masih menyukainya. Toh, manis-tidak manisnya dirinya itu hanyalah kau yang bisa mengecapnya.

Kau kecup keningnya, lagi. Ia menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik. Bagaimana denganmu?

Mungkin kau harus membantunya dengan kata-kata, lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Lalu memberikan apa yang sedari tadi ia minta.

* * *

 _"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with them"  
"You meet and neither one of you even know what hit them"  
"Got that warm fuzzy feeling"  
_  
" _Nee-chan_ ," tegurmu kepada gadis yang sedang asyik membaca majalah di atas sofa ruang tengahmu. "Lagu apa ini? Enak sekali. Bagi padaku, dong."

Ia melempar majalah itu ke atas kepalamu. "Lagu yang selalu kau bilang payah, bodoh! Anak satu ini!"

Oh, lagu yang sama?

"Kuganti saja ah! Jadi malas aku mendengarnya."

" _Just one kiss, only one? So then"  
"One more kiss, because it isn't enough"  
"Kiss and kiss, just having them touch, somehow it makes me"  
"Feeling sick, I become anxious"_

Tersenyum lebar. Mengapa lagu-lagu yang kau dengar mengingatkanmu padanya, ya?

" _Nee-chan_ , lagu yang ini pun enak. Bagi ke aku juga, dong!"

Hmm, mungkin karena memang cuma dia yang terus kau pikirkan?

* * *

Hari sudah larut tapi kau berada di sini, di depan toko olahraga bobrok, dengan napas tersengal dan amarah di dada. Pemuda dengan kaos polkadot merah itu sedang menarik _rolling door_ turun sebelum akhirnya kau selipkan tubuhmu di bawahnya dan masuk secara sempurna. Ia membuka suara.

"Toko sudah tutup. Silahkan kembali besok."

"Aku bukan mau beli sesuatu."

"Aku tahu tapi aku mengusirmu secara halus, bodoh!"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" meremas pergelangan tangannya, kau dekatkan wajahmu dengannya. "Kemarin itu, kemarin kau belum jawab ke mana saja kau sebelum pulang ke rumah! Sial, aku terbawa suasana! Untung aku ingat!"

Dan dia juga belum jawab apa ia suka pada Mizuki. _Hei, memangnya kau menanyakan itu? Bukannya kau menuduhnya?_

"I—memangnya itu penting?" menggerakkan tangannya, namun kau mencengkeramnya sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku!"

"Kubilang itu tidak penting!"

"Tidak tidak tidak tidaaaaak!" tantrum keluar dari bibirmu, "itu pentiiing! Pentiiiing! Peeeenntiiiing!"

"BERISIIIIIK!" jitakan mendarat di kepalamu, refleks kau lepas cengkeramanmu dan kau usap kening yang nyeri. Ia genggam tangannya yang memerah. "Jadi, kh- Kiichi- kau benar-benar tidak mau tunggu besok saja?"

Kenapa juga kau harus menunggu besok?

Melihatmu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia menghela napas panjang, menggaruk kepalanya, berbalik memunggungimu. "Ikuti aku. Jangan berisik."

Karena Kimishita yang selalu mengalah padamu membuatmu merasa superior daripada yang lain.

Seolah mengulang kejadian sore tadi, namun dengan tempo yang lebih teratur. Kau benar-benar berjinjit agar dirimu tak membuatnya mengganti pikiran dan menendangmu keluar sekarang juga. Bedanya, jika tadi kalian langsung berbelok ke dalam kamar Kimishita dan mulai bergerumul, kali ini ia lurus dan tiba di dapur yang sama sempitnya dengan ruangan yang lain. Punggung itu berhenti di depan kulkas yang sudah terlihat berkarat di gagang pintunya, menggenggam besi dengan bercak oranye-cokelat itu, lalu menoleh ke arahmu dengan cuping telinga yang warnanya lebih gelap daripada semburat di pipinya.

"Komentarlah dan aku akan menarik semuanya. Diam saja, biarkan aku bicara sendiri."

Kau mengangguk. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menarik napas panjang, lalu membuka lemari pendinginnya lebar-lebar dan menggeser tubuhnya agar kau dapat melihat isi dalamnya beberapa detik sebelum ia menutupnya lagi.

Coklat putih berbentuk ikan.

"Besok akan kuselipkan di dalam loker," gumaman itu masih bisa kau tangkap samar-samar, "balasanku… untuk valentine kemarin."

Valentine…? Memangnya kau memberinya apa?

"...dengan tanpa suara, segera pulang. Lupakan ini. Simpan ingusmu untuk besok. Aku tak mau dengar apa-apa."

Untuk kali ini, kau menurut saja. Kembali berjinjit dan berjalan pelan, hingga akhirnya kau dengar sedikit suara besi yang ditarik turun. Kau menoleh, pemuda itu seolah memperhatikanmu yang berjalan menjauhi rumahnya sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu besi kencang-kencang.

Perutmu terasa sakit dan dadamu berdebar kencang. Kau sendiri lupa apa yang kau beri di hari valentine padanya, tapi ia memberi cokelat padamu, _ia memberikan hadiah white day padamu_ , sungguh, Kiichi, ia mencintaimu.

Dan besok kau akan yakin lebih dari 100% kalau ia mencintaimu.

Senandung keluar bersama langkah kaki yang semakin ringan.

"He fucking loves me and I love it~~"

Tunggu, sepertinya liriknya salah, deh?

Ah, siapa peduli?

* * *

" _Ini hari valentine dan aku tak dapat coklat satupun! Apalagi aku harus belajar denganmu!? Aaah! Hari yang terburuk! Woy Kimishita, setelah pr ku selesai, kau harus langsung pulang, oke!?"_

"Tsk…" desahnya pelan, mengingat insiden video porno yang terjadi setelahnya. "Ujungnya, dia juga yang menahanku untuk pulang…"

 **TAMAT**

Love The Way You Lie, Eminem ft. Rihanna  
Just One Kiss, Twinkle Bell

Mungkin rasanya nggak ada penyelesaian soal kecemburuan Kiichi ke Mizuki, karena sebenarnya bukan itu inti ff ini, hahaha. Aku mau bangun situasi di mana Kiichi merasa dia nggak pantas sama Kimishita dan merasa ragu, apa iya, Kimishita suka sama dia? Dia pakai Mizuki sebagai alasan, mungkin Kimishita suka sama Mizuki. Atau sama orang lain; dia cemburu sama semua orang, tapi Mizuki lebih dipusatkan. Jadinya, setelah dia tahu Kimishita suka sama dia, semua masalahnya 'selesai'.

Kurang matang sih, endingnya… dan aku tahu banget kalau anxiety itu nggak bakal selesai cuma dalam satu jalan, jadi sebenarnya inti fanfic ini apa, ya…

Ya… mungkin seperti yg ditulis di atas, Kiichi percaya Kimishita 100%, jadi sekali Kimishita bilang suka, ya lunturlah semua rasa kalutnya.

Selain itu, intinya...

Latihan bikin porn mungkin…

X'D


End file.
